


Extracurricular Courtship

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Light Petting, POV First Person, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Surviving four years after graduating from an academy is considered a successful career for huntsmen and huntresses. So once they reach that point in their lives, it's urged for a huntsman or huntress to start a family to ensure the survival of humanity. This is especially impressed upon for the truly extraordinary huntsmen and huntresses.





	Extracurricular Courtship

It's my last semester at Beacon Academy. Looking back, I'd have to say that my favorite class would be the Dust Properties and Application seminar/laboratory practical with Professor Weiss Schnee.  
  
She knew the subject of Dust inside and out. I mean, she not only developed the course from the ground up to give future Huntsmen and Huntresses a much better understanding of the energy proponent and what's possible with it, but was involved with Dust research and production through the SDC. The money was then used toward rebuilding Beacon Academy years after the Attack.  
  
They say she's a taskmaster with assignments and very stringent with following lab procedures and explaining your work. However her frosty attitude during lectures thaws during the one on one remedial and extra help tutoring sessions. You have to strive to get better or she won't even bother with you. If Professor Weiss gets the sense you're really putting your all, she'll do all she can to help you. She seems especially fond of those seeking top honors in her class - though that also means she expects more out of you.  
  
During my first year of lectures I couldn't help but notice a certain look in her eye after I answered a question everyone else seemed to have problems with. It turned out it was a question for upperclassman students. Can't help that I read ahead, and the way that Professor Schnee praised me - though a bit curtly - made me pretty happy.  
  
She's asked to see me in her office now that we've completed finals. Something regarding my grades? In the couple of years since she's been teaching it doesn't seem like she's asked anyone else to her office for something like this. I wonder what it's about...

   
  
"I'd like to start with saying Congratulations."

To say I was surprised wouldn't do it justice. The moment I walked into her office after knocking she was all smiles and very courteous. Not to say that Professor Schnee was ever rude...ok she did have her moments of brutal honesty...not to say that she was _never_ nice...I mean she was always professional and polite but it was her way or the highway...anyways she was acting a lot more...well, friendly.

Offering me to sit instead of simply telling me to, asking if I wanted coffee, and leaning on the edge of her imposing mahogany desk instead of taking a seat in her large swivel chair behind it. Every little thing was a normal thing that normal people did, but it was kind of weirding me out. Thinking Professor Schnee was just like any other person.

What can I say? She's a beauty. A no-nonsense instructor that knew her stuff and was damned if you didn't rise to her expectations by her set timeline. Professor Schnee was poised, almost regal in a way. She was Beacon's Ice Queen. Apparently it's a moniker she's had since she was a student. Before the attack on the school.  
  
When she congratulated me I was mid sip of probably the best tasting coffee I'd ever had. Nearly burned my tongue when I saw her flash the most dazzling smile at me.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. But heck. I will." She shrugged and smiled as she made her announcement, excitement lighting up her eyes. "With your grades, you're guaranteed to be your class Valedictorian. I'm very proud of you."

"W-wow. Thanks." I really, honestly, didn't know what else to say. What _could_ I say? Or do, other than sit there like a goof holding my cup of probably-worth-more-Lien-than-I've-ever-earned-coffee. Professor Schnee was just so happy for me. Her smile was infectious. And her legs in those tights of hers were to die for. I regretted letting my eyes wander and quickly looked back up, hoping that...shit. She noticed. And rolled her eyes, ok I'm confused.

I'm frozen in my seat as she approaches me, leans down to take the cup from my hands to place it onto her desk and turn back to face me. Her perfume always smelled so nice. And her Atlesian-style business suits always made her look like a model on the runway even while describing the atomic formula of a Dust atom. Actually, the way she could talk about science with such a great understanding was probably on par with how she looked great in whatever she wore in terms of super amazingly attractive.

Her face is so close to mine we're practically touching noses. I'm exaggerating, sure, but it's how it feels, damn it!

"I've been watching you, you know."

My terror must have shown on my face, prompting her to take a slight step back but remain in eye contact with me. "The fact you would stay at the library on the weekends to study the material, or attend my remedial lecture halls prior to every exam. That sort of dedication really paid off. You should be proud of yourself and your hard work."

I nodded, fighting to keep my racing heart beat under control.

"It's...very attractive."

Now for sure my reaction was obvious. She smirked and casually hopped up to sit on her desk, tucking her legs together in a lady-like way and bringing them into view. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Though maybe you know about, you can never be sure exactly how fast rumors spread among you students." She paused to think over her next set of words and combed her slender fingers through her pristine white hair. It was only now I realized she let her hair down, instead of keeping it in a tight bun like during labs and lectures.

"I don't plan to remain at Beacon for much longer. In fact I intent to return to doing missions full time in a couple of years. That said, with everything I plan to do, I don't have much time to teach after this school year ends. The curriculum has largely been finalized and the headmaster has already started the hiring process to find my replacement. And the reason my agenda is set because I've decided..." Her icy blue eyes settled on me. Studying me for my reaction. "I've decided to give you a chance to court me."

"Pardon, what was that?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, but didn't seem to actually be annoyed. "Well. Given that you have the highest grade point average in my course, are at least in the top five in all your other subjects, an impressive, even if not _perfect_ record in combat class; not to mention you're quite the... _physical_ specimen, our child would no doubt grow up to be an extraordinary huntsman or huntress."

I managed to inhale my saliva and went into a coughing fit. Hitting my chest sure didn't do much except hurt. Professor Schnee jumped to her feet and rub circles on my back. "I-...I'm alright?" I managed to wheeze out in the hopes of allaying her concerns. "Our...what?"

"Our child. But that's not the main issue here. While I would prefer you as the father to be present in their life, it would be wholly dependent on how compatible we are. Hence, a courtship period."

I shook my head and raised my hands hoping to stop her so I could understand. What's this about courtship and babies and fatherhood...aren't I still just a second year academy student about to be an upperclassman?!

My mind was still spinning, not to mention my lungs still sore and inflamed, when I felt weight on my lap and realized Professor Schnee had hiked her dark blue knee-length skirt up, revealing a pair of white lace panties under her sheer black tights, as she smoothly draped her arms onto my shoulders. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates as I felt her shift side to side on my lap to find a comfortable position.

"Your hands," she said in the firm tone she used during lectures. "will be placed onto my hips." My hands moved under her command and next thing I knew my palms were feeling her slim waist - the toned torso of a veteran Huntress - and slid down to rest on her hips. Just as ordered. Her face showed satisfaction at my ability to follow instructions. "Now. You're enjoying this, right?"

"Yeah." I was so confused. Who wouldn't be enjoying this? I mean, I don't understand how I even ended up in this situation, but definitely it was something of a fantasy of mine for these past two semesters.  
  
"Well I'm glad," she smiled softly. Which made me twitch. Down there.

 "...That's good. Uh, Professor Schnee, are you really sure that-..."

"Weiss."

I blinked and lost my train of thought. "Hmm?"

"You can call me Weiss. Actually you better call me Weiss, at least in private like this."

"When you're sitting on my lap?" She made it a habit to roll her eye at comments like mine, but the smile that adorned her face meant that she was taking it in stride.

"Among other positions." She got the reaction she wanted when I gulped and felt a rush of arousal wash over me. The next thing she said was more of a whisper. Almost demure. "I want you to explore my body with your hands."

"Ever the teacher," I couldn't help but comment, earning a chuckle and playful tap on my cheek with her hand.

No further prompting was needed, though I hesitated for a moment in case this was still a test of some kind. Professor... _Weiss_ ...took my hands in hers and unceremoniously placed them on her chest. She made it especially clear that her words and her intentions were sincere with a nod before she returned her forearms to rest on my shoulders. Her soft hands soon found their way toward my ears and she idled her time playing with them while I summoned the courage to...feel up one of the most beautiful women I've ever met.

The material of her white blouse was silky to the touch. Her breasts were a little shy of a complete handful , but even with a bra on I could only think that her size was perfect. I squeezed and groped experimentally, primarily using my index fingers and thumbs to draw a single continuous line to test how supple she was. She tried to pretend she was unaffected but her breathing noticeably increased. Not to mention that her fingers became a tad more aggressive in toying with my ears.

My fingers made their way up her chest to where I figured her collar bones would be. I felt her shiver from my light touching and exhaled from the way the shape of her ass fit on my lap. I decided to return the favor and started to play with her ears, going so far as to mirror was she was doing to me.

 "Hrn..." she cutely twitched from my touch, revealing that her ears were indeed a sensitive spot for her.  
  
A chuckle escaped from me and the mix of her blushing, frown and pout made my pants feel that much tighter. She noticed my reaction and glanced down knowingly and soon adopted a pleased smile. "Mmm~" I heard her moan out as she shifted her weight atop my lap and her hands changed their target from my ears to my hair, which also meant she leaned that much forward onto me.

As her fingers combed through my hair and lightly scratched my scalp, my fingers traced a line along her jawline toward her chin. I touched her soft, plump lips. She pressed herself against my touch and parted her lips to take my finger into her mouth. Immediately I gulped when I felt her tongue roll around my finger. My heart skipped a beat when her icy blue eyes, half lidded, looked my way like glossy marbles. The warm and soft wetness surrounding my finger moved further and further up until her upper lip was kissing my knuckle.  
  
She took my other hand and guided it lower to her tights-covered crotch. She sucked and drew her mouth down the length of my finger until only my fingertip remained under her tongue's assault. My other hand was made to touch against the fabric of her tights and panties. The wet fabric. And warm. Weiss moaned and I felt the vibration along my finger. The fingers of my other hand reflexively curved, pressing firmly against her wet crotch.

"Mmmm," she moaned again, something I was getting quite addicted to hearing. Like with her ears before, I mirrored what her tongue was doing to my finger with my other hand. The up and down motions; tiny fast moving circles; I cupped my palm against the entirety of her groin to feel more of her heat, firmly pressing against the nylon of her tights. Her head bobbed along the length of my finger a couple of times until she finally let it slip out from between her lips with what imagined was a pop.  
  
My thoughts were foggy. I can only recall focusing on the heat against my palm and the beautiful features of my professor's face. The way her eyes looked at my longingly and the sultry was she licked her lips. To my dismay she pressed her hands against my chest and stood up, leaving my hand suddenly cold. She smiled at my reaction and slowly walked backwards to her desk. She on her desk as she did before, only this time brought her hands to her crotch. She tore the nylon of her tights, exposing her white lace panties and creamy white thighs.  
  
She adjusted how she sat on her desk and opened her legs wider. Weiss Schnee sat there quietly waiting for me. I was drawn in immediately and was on my knees before her. Her hands combed through my hair. She lightly scratched my scalp. I closed my eyes and sighed from how good it felt.  
  
Her hands moved to the back of my head to pull me in. My face was eagerly pressed against her beautiful thighs. I don't know what drew me to do it but I decided to kiss the bare skin of her right thigh. She moaned in approval, still combing her fingers through my hair.

I continued to plant kisses, seeking her approval. I kept glancing up. She returned my glance, smiling, but not telling me what to do. I moved to her other thigh, kissing her more. I brought my hands onto her knees to open her legs so I could move deeper in to continue kissing. My lips started to get dry so I licked them mid kiss and tasted her skin. She gave me the reaction I was yearning for: a moan and a deep exhale of breath. So I added licks to my kisses while moving inward, though I didn't dare go closer to her panties without her permission. I looked up and paused in hopes that she'd allow me.

She was biting her lip, probably thinking what to do. Weiss grabbed my hair with both hands and pulled my face against her damp panties. My nose pressed against her covered sex and I caught a deep inhale of her scent. A mix of fruity body wash and spicy odors filled my nostrils. I took another whiff, becoming intoxicated while pressing my nose like I did with my fingers moments ago.

Weiss threw her head backward and moaned louder, pulling my face deeper against herself. That's when I opened my mouth and pressed with my tongue. I renewed my kissing and she rushed to pull her panties to the side, baring herself to me. A neat trim of silvery white hair caught my attention as my eyes drifted down to examine her slit. It was partly glistening, tempting me be taste it. She held her lacy panties aside with one hand and pulled me against her with the other. My lips touched against the top portion of her vagina, earning a hissed "yes" and "right there" from her. I focused my attentions here, licking and kissing and whatever else made her happy.

She was so audible with her moans and gasps, even whimpering a bit as I kept kissing and licking the stop as I had been doing. Every so often her grip would loosen and I would lick elsewhere, but eventually Weiss would bring me back to that spot. I did as she wordlessly demanded, looking up to keep track of her reactions to what I was doing.

Weiss' body would shudder and she'd moan and groan. It excited me to make her feel good and to feel her hands pull me with lustful need. It was becoming hard to keep access to her pussy without pulling her panties to the side myself. She started to grasp at her own breasts and without warning her thighs closed and pressed my head from both sides. My tongue continued to flick her spot as she began to let out a long and strained whine. I was rewarded with a burst of flavor on my tongue when Weiss suddenly hissed out, "Fuck, stop!" She pulled me away and was panting, staring at me with flustered eyes and unkempt hair. Her face was flushed red and looked so beautiful.

Still in control, Weiss took the top edge of my shirt and wiped my mouth before pulling me up to my feet and on top of her on the desk to smoosh my lips against hers.

I was the one to break our kiss, gasping for air. I was all smiles and her arms wrapped around my head as we laid on top of her desk. "Professor," I started to say, but quickly corrected when she shot me an annoyed look. "I mean, Weiss...uh...did you...enjoy it?"

Weiss craned her neck up so she could place a chaste kiss on my lips. "I most definitely did," she answered dreamily.

My face hurt from smiling so much. Or it could have partly been from how much I was using those muscles. In any case, a smile remained and I felt daring so I leaned down to kiss her back, which he accepted and made a cute girlish giggle. "I think our courtship has started on the right track."

"Yeah."

"Which brings me to discuss your homework."

It was the first time in so many minutes that my smile faltered. "What?" She looked serious so I didn't dare ask if she was joking.

"You did a very good job for your first time. And I know that you must be aching for your turn." To emphasize her point I felt her hand slide down between our bodies to squeeze my crotch and begin stroking me lightly through my pants. "But I want you to hold on until tomorrow. That means no masturbating." She paused to think for a moment. "You are not to ejaculate in any way until tomorrow, under my supervision."

My bottom lip began to quiver and a deep instinct within me tried to get her with Sad Puppy Eyes, but she would have none of it.

"You're going to provide me with a satisfying amount of semen tomorrow," she said, somehow turning what was otherwise an extremely erotic fantasy into something mundane and clinical. "And you will not disappoint me. Understood?"

I nodded and was fully used to her high expectations and strictness. Even so I couldn't help but pout. Her stern lecturing attitude quickly melted away and she kissed me again, as though that would suffice to console me instead of stoke the fires even more. Weiss placed her hands on my chest and gestured for me to stand up and I offered to help her off the desk as well. We each straightened our clothes and tidied the desk.

My raging hard on ignored, Weiss started to explain some of her ideas for our courtship as she walked me to her office door: the need to synchronize our schedules regarding school, planning dates (especially stressing to keep her ovulation in mind), and meeting each others' families. Though finals had been completed, the fact that I was going to be the Valedictorian meant I was probably going to have to write up a speech. Before she opened the door Weiss, her height much shorter than mine, reach up to plant another kiss and I met her halfway. I didn't even realize she had tied her hair back up to its professional bun in the time it took us to walk across her office.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she offered in a more platonic tone as the door was opened, but the happiness in her eyes and the smile she flashed was anything but. "Exam grading is far from over."

There was no one in the hallway but I played along. "Take care, professor." I stepped out through the threshold of her office. She took note of the empty hotel and blew a kiss my way before closing the door. I quickly grabbed the imaginary kiss out of the air and pressed my fingers to my lips. There was a wetness on my fingertip. Her taste.

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a whole bunch of errors but I just wanted to post this after sitting on it for so long. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
